peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 March 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-03-09 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well hello again crowds of people, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS, and to get our two hours going this week, it's...." *John responds sympathetically to the recent Jarvis Cocker incident at the Brit Awards and plays two tracks, new and old, by Pulp. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Bis: 'Teen-C Power! (10"-This Is Teen-C Power!)' (Grand Royal) :(JP: 'I was supposed to go and see them during the week, but one of those strange things: I went to an Indian restaurant beforehand, and I'd been in there earlier on with a couple of mates about a month beforehand, and they'd served us so quickly, it was like there was nobody else in the restaurant....we thought, we'll go in there because they do serve you quickly if nothing else, and of course it was exactly the opposite. About the time the band was going on in Cambridge, we were just getting the food put down in front of us in Bury St Edmunds, so we didn't get to see Bis, and a jolly interesting story it therefore becomes.') *Fall: 'I Feel Voxish (LP-Fiend With A Violin)' (Receiver) *Van Basten: 'Über Alloy (12")' (Brute) *Sleater-Kinney: 'I Wanna Be Your Joey Ramone (LP-Call The Doctor)' (Chainsaw) *Halibuts: 'The Wetspot (CD-Chumming)' (Upstart) *Holly Golightly: 'I Can't Be Trusted (7"-Pinky Please Come Back)' (Super Electro Sound Recordings) *Hughie Izachaar: 'Sound System Dub (2x Compilation LP-Dubhead Volume Two)' (Shiver) :(JP: 'Here's an old song done up, actually, well to be perfectly honest it's not really done in as radical a manner as I would have liked, but it's a good tune anyway.') *Lotion: 'Walk Away Renee (10"-The Agnew Funeral E.P.)' (Spinart) :(JP: 'Actually it's a bit dull to be honest with you, isn't it, really, let's face facts. That's Lotion from a 10 inch EP which is probably jolly difficult to get hold of, and I've got one and you very likely don't. But that's probably not enough reason for playing it. What do you think?') *Hugh Friar: 'I Can't Stay Mad At You (Compilation CD-Country Hicks Volume 1)' (Barklog) *Done Lying Down: 'Back To Where I'm King (CD-Kontrapunkt)' (Immaterial) *Unitone HiFi: 'Rubbadub (Compilation CD-Promo CD 1)' (Incoming!) *Shaba Kahamba: 'Bitumba (CD-Bitumba)' (Sonodisc) *Elevate: 'Slowspeed To Harbour (7")' (Flower Shop Recordings) *Der Dritte Raum: 'Trommelmaschine (CD-Wellenbad)' (Eye Q (UK)) *''news - edited out'' *Kenickie: 'Come Out 2Nite (7"-Skillex)' (Fierce Panda) :(JP: 'Oh, I do love that record, I think it's quite wonderful....The only thing that's wrong with it, as I said before, is that they ought to revisit that chorus once more before they disappear, I think, but a great record for all that.') *Hustlers Of Culture: 'Kickin' Off (promo 12")' (Wall Of Sound) *Doo Rag: 'Black Mini (LP-Chuncked And Muddled)' (Bloat) :(JP: '(That) was included in the programme because it's an illustration of the fact that a lot of American bands now, because the hostility of the British music press to American bands by and large means that they don't come here any longer. They go to the Greater Europe (and I know this for a fact because Doo Rag have recently been playing at Vera in Groningen, and I just wish they'd come here, but there you go. That's life, eh? My goodness me! Jot that down and use it yourselves if you like.') *Fall: 'The Man Whose Head Expanded (LP-Fiend With A Violin)' (Receiver) *Apples: 'Tidal Wave (7"-Tidal Wave E.P.)' (Elephant Six Recording Co.) :(JP: 'As a result of the recent Jarvis Cocker / Michael Jackson business on television at the Brits Awards, an extraordinary number of people have written to me in sort of support of Jarvis Cocker, and quite clearly it's only a very small incident, set it against the scale of what's going on around the world, but at the same time a significant one I felt, and a kind of blow for freedom in a funny way because I hate all that kind of music industry, big showbiz, these people who've got so much money they can do no wrong kind of approach, so for all of the people who wrote to me on the subject of Pulp, here's I think a track which has probably not been heard before.') *Pulp: 'F.E.E.L.I.N.G.C.A.L.L.E.D.L.O.V.E. (The Moloko Mix) (12"-Something Changed)' (Island) *Pulp: 'What Do You Say? (2x Compilation LP-Your Secret's Safe With Us....)' (Statik) *Treble Spankers: 'Laguna Beach (LP-Hasheeda)' (Polydor) *Smart Went Crazy: 'I Liked You Better When You Were Sick (LP-Now We're Even)' (Dischord) *Tassilli Players: 'Lunar Module (2x Compilation LP-Dubhead Volume Two)' (Shiver) *Omatic: 'Dog Years (CD-Dog Years)' (Grass) *Windy & Carl: 'Approach/Descend (CD-Portal)' (Ba Da Bing!) *Dreadzone: 'Life Love & Unity (Disco Dread Mix) (12")' (Virgin) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-03-09 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:15 ;Other *256 kbps mono recording. Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes